


Night Guys

by kiramaloney620



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaloney620/pseuds/kiramaloney620
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry i haven't updated this in a while I've been really busy.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Night guys" said Ron as he headed out of the Gryffindor common room, "G'night Ron" Dean said as he looked up from the potions essay he was writing. "Night" said Seamus from his spot on the couch whilst pretending to read a book.  
Once Seamus was sure Ron was gone he got off the couch and walked over to the table Dean was writing. "How's the writing going?" Seamus asked with a light kiss on Deans lips "Okay, I need a break though" Dean said suggestively as he stood up and slid his hands around Seamus's waist "I like that idea" Seamus whispered against Dean's lips, as dean drew him closer he connected their lips in A hungry, passionate way. Dean moaned into Seamus's mouth as they kissed. When they parted for air "I really should finish this essay" Dean said as he sat back down "Are you sure you have to finish that right now?" Seamus said "Snape is going to kill me if i don't have it in by tomorrow" said Dean looking into Seamus's blue eyes.  
"Finish it later" Seamus murmured as he sat on top of Dean and straddled his hips. Pressing his lips firmly against Dean's, Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he grabbed Seamus and pulled him closer. Seamus pulled back only to connect his lips to Dean's neck as Dean let out a small moan. Dean scooped Seamus up and walked them over to the large red sofa. He laid them down with the small sound of crackling wood and the warm light of the fireplace. Dean looking at Seamus, at his jaw, at his lips, at his cheeks, at his eyes. “What are you thinking about?” Seamus asked from under him and Dean had realized he had been staring at Seamus. “Your so beautiful” Dean said affectionately. Seamus quickly reconnected their mouths. The kind of kiss that would make anyone's knees go weak.  
They had been kissing there for a while now when they heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. when Harry came around the corner of the staircase. "Is everything alright down here-" Harry asked. But then he immediately regretted walking down the stairs and finding Dean and Seamus making out on the couch.  
"never mind" Harry said as he rushed back up the stairs. "well we should probably go to bed. its getting really late" Dean said, standing up. Seamus pouting They walked towards the staircase. "Goodnight" Dean said the pulled Seamus in for a kiss. "Goodnight, Dean" Seamus murmured against Deans lips as they pulled apart and went to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up to a kiss being pressed against his lips. His eyes fluttered open to see Seamus "Hey" Dean said in a groggy voice "Good morning" Seamus said back. 

Just then Dean noticed how dark it was in his room "What time is it?" Dean asked "four" Seamus answered "Why did you wake me up at four in the morning?" asked Dean with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  


Seamus didn't give a answer this time just said "Come with me" Dean started to get out of bed "Where are we going?" Deans said as he put on a jumper. Seamus didn't say anything, he just grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out of his room.

As they were walking down the hallway Dean tried again "Come on Seamus, where are you taking me so early in the morning" he couldn't really tell as he was still half asleep. "Fine if you must know, the astronomy tower" he said. 

As they arrived at the tower the edge of the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. "Wow this is beautiful" said Dean in awe. He was looking at one of the most wonderful sights he had ever seen. The sun coming up behind the mountains and the river. Seamus grabbed his hand as they stood at the edge of the railings watching the sun rise. "Worth getting out of bed for?" Seamus asked with a smug grin "Defiantly" Dean said still looking at the sun.  
He turned to face Seamus and pressed a kiss to his lips. They sat there until the sun had completely risen. "Lets go get breakfast" Seamus said. "Alright" Dean said smiling at him as they walked down to the the great hall.

***Time laps to dinner***  
Dean and Seamus were sitting next to each other at the long table. Dean and Harry were discussing potions when Seamus put his hand on Deans thigh. and slid his hand over Deans lap. Dean abruptly stood up, grabbed Seamus and pulled them out of the great hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated this in a while I've been really busy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean quickly pulled Seamus out of the great hall and into a vacant corridor. Dean pushed Seamus up against a stone wall and kissed him passionately. Placing his hands on Seamus's hipbones, pulling him closer. Seamus kissed him back fervently. Wrapping his arms around Dean's waist, closing all space between them. Deans hands running under Seamus's shirt onto his lower back, pulling them together once again, so Seamus could feel Dean hard against him. Seamus wrapped his legs around Deans waist, Dean picking him up and pressing him back against the wall, kissing him roughly. 

They heard footsteps coming, so Seamus jumped off Dean, flattening his hair. "We'll finish that later" Dean said kissing him one last time before a herd of people came walking into the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long to finish, I had a bit of writers block. This is my first ever fanfiction/ sort of smut? But thank you for reading it and I'm sorry if it was bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So please don't hate me.


End file.
